Two dimensional materials, such as graphene, can be used in the field of electronic devices and sensors. Two dimensional materials may be easily damaged which can lead to a reduction in the integrity of the resulting devices or sensors. It is therefore desirable to apply as few processing or treatment stages after the incorporation of a two dimensional material into a device or sensor as possible.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.